Sam and Dean Interviews
by starglow71
Summary: Sam and Dean are kidnapped by a fangirl and her fangirl minions. Interview time! Warning: Pie, lots of pie! Schmoop and brotherly bonding. Some language but barely any. Just another day for the brothers we love so much.


Sam and Dean sit in chairs surrounded by rabid fan girls. They eye them warily and look for their knives and paper clips with their fingertip (I have searched them thoroughly and found every one! I was thorough.)

Welcome to my Interview, I will be your interviewer.

Dean: Hey, weren't you that girl from the cemetery? (he looks at me suspiciously and I gulp.)

No, I'm not. I am just an overzealous fan-girl. Be nice or no pie for you.

Dean: Pie? What kind of pie? ( he looks interested at this point.)

Sam: Dean? Really, this is not the time to think of pie!

Dean: Shh, chill, Dude, don't profane the pie.

Sam: (rolls his eyes but says nothing) whatever, what do I get? (gives me Sammy eyes)

I lean in close and whisper, "anything you want…" and leer. He shrinks away in fear.

Okay on with the interview, if you were trapped in a room with Paris Hilton, Kim Kardashian, and Gabriel who would you sleep with to get out of the room?

(Both boys look at me in shock. I wait for their answers.) I have to go check my pies in the oven, I have a cherry and an apple. Be right back. (Sam eyes the exit and Dean watches me head to the kitchen.)

Alright I am back. Well what is your answer?

Dean: I would say Kim Kardashian. Mostly because one I have fought Paris Hilton, or a wax version before…

Sam: and she handed your butt to you on a platter.

Dean: Dude, she did not!

Sam: Yes she did.

Dean: Well she kicked your butt too.

Sam: true.

Sam?

Sam: I would say Kim Kardashian too. Because, contrary to what you crazy fangirls think, I do NOT swing that way! And Paris kicked Dean's butt.

Dean: and yours, don't forget.

Sam: (huffs in annoyance and sulks)

Dean: ( smirks and closes eyes to smell the pie smells coming from the kitchen)

Okay, next question. If you could name each other most annoying habit, what would it be?

Dean: Sam's self loathing and feeling like he is a freak. He isn't and I hate when he puts himself down that way.

Sam: The way he insists to take the lead in every hunt and tries to keep me from doing anything too 'dangerous' cause I might get hurt. It makes me feel like I am five years old again… every time.

Wow, that was truthful, and touching.

Dean: I do not do that, It's just I am your older brother and its my job to protect you.

Sam: I am not self loathing, and I am a freak so don't tell me any differently.

Dean: that is so not true!

Sam: Is too!

Okay boys calm down. Here is the next to last question. What do you see as each other best qualities?

Sam: Dean is fearless and always tries to be the best brother he can be. He is loyal, smart, and is a great hunter. He raised me so I guess he was a father to me too as well as a brother.

Wait a second, I am misting up here. There I am better.

Dean?

Dean: Sam is smart, great at research, and deserves a normal life. If anyone stood a chance at making something of himself beside being a hunter, it was Sam. That being said, he turned out to be a helluva a hunter.

Sam: Really? (eyes tearing up a little)

Dean: yeah, really. (he spots the tearing up) hey, no chick flick moments! What is the rule?

Sam: yeah, no chick flick moments. You're the best brother ever. (he smiles at his brother)

Dean: well, so are you. (smiles back) of course I'm the only brother you have so yay! (smirks proudly anyway.)

Aren't they cute? I could just eat them up. Anyway, pies are almost cool. Better get the last question in here.

Last question, would you say that as brothers, are you better together or apart?

Dean: together, we get into stupid trouble every time we go apart.

Sam: together, trouble follows us like the plague so when we are apart, it tries to kill us everytime.

The boys smile and look at me.

Dean: look untie us and let me at that pie. I promise not to try to harm any of you in any way.

Sam?

Sam: okay, I promise too.

Later in the kitchen, as Dean eats his pie and Sam eats the chunky chocolate chip cookies I made for him. They both smile at me and agree that the interview could have gone worse.

I have to shoo the fangirls away from the exit for them but otherwise, it went well.

I even got Sam's phone number. It was the only thing I asked Dean for in return for the pies I gave him to take on the road with him. Shh, don't tell Sam!

(This was a one shot deal but please review and let me know if you might want more of this stuff. I will do more if you demand them.

Please review…chunky chocolate chip cookies for all reviewers yum yum!


End file.
